


two sad uncles running to the beat

by Charalover101



Series: short story genorator [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: so I went onto this site with random short stories and I selected random title and put the names of the characters and random nouns,physical attibutes and I got this mess
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: short story genorator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644445
Kudos: 6





	two sad uncles running to the beat

bruce was thinking about jack again. jack was a dark clown with dirty thighs and muscular. bruce walked over to the window and reflected on his chilly surroundings. He had always hated rundown Cape Town with its anxious, aggressive alleyway. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel anger.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a dark figure of jack .  
bruce gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an articulate, insane, whiskey drinker with solid thighs and vast arms. His friends saw him as a large, little lover. Once, he had even brought a pleasant blind person back from the brink of death.  
But not even an articulate person who had once brought a pleasant blind person back from the brink of death, was prepared for what jack had in store today.  
The sleet rained like eating hamsters, making bruce stressed. bruce grabbed a solid banana that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.  
As bruce stepped outside and jack came closer, he could see the burnt smile on his face. "I am here because I want fun," jack bellowed, in a funny tone. He slammed his fist against bruce's chest, with the force of 6921 bat. "I frigging love you, brian ."  
bruce looked back, even more stressed and still fingering the solid banana. "jack, you mean nothing to me," he replied.  
They looked at each other with grief feelings, like two muddy, mashed mice bombing at a very loud dinner party, which had jazz music playing in the background and two sad uncles running to the beat.  
bruce regarded jack's dirty thighs and muscular arms. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.  
"Hmph," pondered jack.  
"Please?" begged bruce with puppy dog eyes.  
jack looked frustration, his body blushing like a kindly, kindhearted kettle.  
Then jack came inside for a nice glass of whiskey


End file.
